Sayaka Miyata x Male reader One-shot
by Blackops3596
Summary: One-shot of Sayaka's first Valentine's Day with her companion. This is Third person point of view. SMxM {O-s} -VDv-


**SMxM {O-s} -VDv-**

During Valentine's Day when it took place over the weekend, Sayaka managed to book a trip to Kyoto. The place where she met the love of her life, (Y/n). He was in the cafe, waiting for his lovely, quiet, white-haired lover. Feeling nervous which made his foot tap, repeatedly on the ground, even though it wasn't the first time they went on a date. Sayaka would always describe him as the nervous type. One of the traits that she found cute of him, just like how she always was with normal guys at school.

She opened the door of the cafe, causing the bell on top of the door to ring.

"Welcome!" A lady behind the cash register said while giving her a happy smile.

Sayaka returned the smile, moving forward to the lady to check if her boyfriend made the reservation for (Y/n) and herself.

"I'm here to see someone." Sayaka informed the lady.

"Reservation? Sure, what's his first and last name?" She asked.

"(Y/n) (L/n)." Sayaka said.

The lady checks through the list and faces back to her.

"There's no one with that name." She said.

"What?" Sayaka said with a worried expression.

"Just kidding! (Y/n) is in the list, you may enter." She said, leading the Sayaka to the dining area.

 _Phew! Now that's a relief. For a second there, I was going to criticize (Y/n)._ Sayaka thought.

As the two walked around the dining area, it was at a later point that they found him.

"Sayaka!" (Y/n) said.

"Is this him?" The lady said.

"It sure is." Said the smiling Sayaka, looking straight into (Y/n)'s (E/c) eyes.

"Then I'll leave at that then, I'll send the waiter over here so he can serve you your drinks." The lady said before leaving the couple alone.

Moments after their reunion with each other, it was when it came to the topic of their first encounter.

"I know that it wasn't long ago, but I can't help but remember of the first time we met Sayaka." (Y/n) said.

"You're still going on about that?"

"Of course, that was the first time I got my first girlfriend!" He said.

"How long has it been, to be exact?" She asked.

"Can't say how many days, almost a year. Our first anniversary is almost coming up, by two months."

"Seems like it'll be a while. With the way things are now, between you and I, I'm sure that the time will soon come." Sayaka said as she started grabbing the hand of her companion.

"If you say so." He said, holding her warm and pale hand.

 _It seems just like yesterday that we met._ Sayaka thought, as she smiled at the view of her hand holding onto his.

 **Flashback... ↓**

People along with Sayaka and Hanabi were looking out the window of the bus, filled with all of her classmates from the Setouchi Keijo academy. Hanabi was always the traveling type. As for Sayaka who was always interested in going to new places. The driver of the bus drove through one of the latest bridges in the Japan, the Akashi Kaikyō Bridge. Just by one look at the scene of the glimmering ocean caught the attention of people. Sayaka couldn't help but look, as well for Hanabi.

The next hour, they arrived at Kyoto. What they didn't know was that they were way too early. The hotel they were attending to didn't have their rooms ready, just three hours early! Because of this, the teachers allowed the students three hours of free time. Meaning that they were all able to roam and explore around the city. This made everyone excited.

At first Sayaka wanted to explore the city with her friends which were Nozomi, Kazane and Non. However, Hanabi suggested that they should all go to a cafe that she would always go to.

"Hanabi, why are you so excited about going to some cafe?" Nozomi asked.

"You'll see when we get there." She replied, causing Nozomi and the others to become suspicious.

"I guess we'll go then." Nozomi said.

Nozomi, Non, Kazane, and Rin followed Hanabi. It was then when Nozomi noticed that Sayaka wasn't walking with her.

"Sayaka!"

"Huh?" Sayaka snapped out of her thoughts.

"You coming?" Asked Nozomi.

There was no other option anyways, maybe she would be able to explore the city after the cafe.

"Sure." Sayaka said bluntly, which made Nozomi suspicious again.

While they walked to the cafe, Hanabi started most of the conversations. With talking about Suruga's players or off topic things

Finally, they arrived at their destination. She insisted that the others would enter first, which gave more suspicions from Nozomi and the others. Hanabi shuts the door behind her and reveals the real reason why she wanted to go to the cafe.

"Please bare with me. The reason why I like this cafe was because there are a lot of hot guys here! I just had to bring you guys here!" Hanabi pressed her blushing face with here hands.

"B-B-But...I'm not good with guys." Kazane said in a crimson red face.

"Really? I assumed that the reason was because the food was good here?" Nozomi said.

"It is, but that's not the main reason though. With our rocking hot bodies, we can win a guy in no time!" Hanabi replied.

"I guess, but I don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet." Nozomi said.

"Don't be like that Nozomi! With the size of our chests, it's impossible for a guy to not fall in love!" Rin said.

"But aren't you the same size with Sayaka over there!" Non asked.

"Hey there, just because you have bigger boobs than us doesn't mean you can just make fun of us!" Rin said angrily.

"Be quiet, you're causing a scene! I'm sure Non didn't mean it that way!" Nozomi said.

Sayaka in the back looked at her chest and pressed it against her hands, and compared hers to her friends. She sighed and felt ashamed, although she doesn't need to have them big to win in Keijo.

"Is it true that to win a guy's heart, you have to have bigger breasts?" Sayaka said to herself, before she sighed.

 _If only I had them at least the normal size. I feel lonely when I'm like this, I want a boyfriend. One that treats me right, gives his full affection towards me, and lastly...loves me the way I am. Regardless of my chest size._ Sayaka thought.

But before they ordered, Sayaka decided to first take a trip to the women's restroom.

"I'll be back." Sayaka said.

"Sure thing." Nozomi said.

She was about to enter the small hallway where the right side had the men's restroom, as for the women's restroom was just five feet away from the men's. Sayaka was close to entering, that was until there was a guy who came out of the men's restroom. It was then when both had encountered each other. She looked into the person's eyes, something strange occurred within her. This guy wasn't anything normal, he wasn't like any other guy. Her eyes widen as she drew her eyes down to his toes. Without her knowing, the guy Sayaka was looking at did the same. He observed Sayaka from head to toe, he felt the same emotion as Sayaka, both of the young hearts raced faster. As for the faces, they transitioned to a red tone. To put things in a few words, it was love at first sight. Which isn't always as successful when it came to knowing each other, and accepting one another's tastes.

Sayaka had no choice but to continue on, and do what she had originally came for. After business was done, she went outside and looked for the table her friends were sitting at.

"Wow, I got to admit, some of these guys are pretty cute!" Nozomi said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I told you so! If only a guy fell in love with me at the spot! What about you Kazane?" Hanabi asked.

Everyone looked at Kazane, who was now burying her face in her jacket. Trying to avoid sight of any one the guys her age.

"Wow she really is bad with guys, isn't she?" Rin asked.

"Sure looks like it." Non commented.

"Sayaka!" Nozomi said.

"Hey." She replied.

"Found any guys?" Hanabi asked.

Sayaka tried avoiding the question, but couldn't stand but say the truth.

"Maybe...one." She whispered.

"You did!" Hanabi said, who surprised Sayaka that she actually heard.

"Kind of." Sayaka said.

"Did he check you out?" Hanabi asked.

She thought back of the moment he laid eyes upon her. After focusing at some of the details, he had in fact checked her.

"He did!" Sayaka said in surprise.

"You're so lucky!" Hanabi said.

Twenty minutes passed by, the food they ordered during that finally arrived at their table. Just like everyone in the restaurant, the food was delicious. The next request was what turned Sayaka's life upside down, in a good way.

"Sayaka, since you're at the edge of the seat of this table, can you please ask for some more napkins? Non is getting a little messy." Rin asked Sayaka, who then pointed at Non whose face was now covered in sauce.

"I am?" Non asked.

"Sure, I'll get some right now." Sayaka said.

"Thanks, you're the best!" Rin said.

Sayaka walked away from the table and made her way to one of the waiters in the restaurant. When the napkins were acquired, someone tapped her shoulder.

"Huh?" She turned around, just as she found a familiar face behind. Which belonged to the same guy she had encountered by the restrooms.

"Excuse me, do you have a minute? Can I talk to you for a bit." He said.

"I guess, what is it about?" Sayaka said.

"I know this is out of the blue but...I kind of like you." He said.

"Really now?" Sayaka said.

"Ah! I mean, I'm not saying that I want to go out or anything! I mean...I do but I know we've just met- I mean!" He stuttered

There was something about his nervous personality that she held fond of. It reminded her of something, reminded her much of herself. She was never good at conversations back in grade school and even junior high! It was something they had in common, even if they don't know each other's name.

"I would give you a chance." She blurted out.

"R-Really?" He said.

"But first tell me your age and full name!" She said.

"Of course! My name is (Y/n) (L/n), age 18! Nice to meet you!" He bowed to her.

"Im Sayaka Miyata, age 18. Nice to meet you. Even though I don't live in this city, I hope we can make the best of it." She bowed as well.

After introductions, they both looked back at each other. Even though they blushed, they smiled at one another. From there on, their relationship had started.

 **Flashback ends...↑**

Before they knew it, the waiter finally came back to note down their order. Since they had already thought of their own order, they were ready. To start things off, the waiter asked them for their drinks, the second and last thing was to finally ask for their orders. When the waiter finished, he asked them to return the menus and said that he would return with the drinks. After a few minutes, he came back just like he said, and informed that the food was almost ready. Things were going well for their date.

 **Time→Skip**

When dinner was finished, the two decided to walk around the city of Kyoto. Sayaka was always curious when it came to landmarks of a city, like the history of the Kinkaku-ji Temple. (Y/n) adored his home city so much, that he studied the history of the city's landmarks. That was something that they both had in common, they were always willing to know the background of places. So he led her to the temple and told her all about the history of the temple along the walk.

"The building was originally a villa called the Kitayama-dai. It was purchased from the Saionji family, who were the original owners, by Shogun Ashikaga Yoshimitsu. It was then after a few years when the Shogun died, that it was turned into a Zen temple by the desires of the Shogun's son." (Y/n) said, giving Sayaka the little lecture.

"So even from back from those times, the building still managed to stay intact?" Sayaka asked.

"No, during the Onin war, the buildings in the complex got burned down. But later in the years, the reconstruction took place which made the temple get better material!" (Y/n) said.

"History is kind of your thing, isn't it?"

"Not exactly, I'm only interested in famous landmarks. The good thing about this city are the traditional styled buildings."

Just now, Sayaka barely remembered that they were both holding hands the whole time, without letting go! Even though they were going out, it was still embarrassing for her, especially when doing it in public. It was almost time to go to, judging by how the started setting. Almost causing the world around them to turn into darkness.

"You have a place to stay at?" (Y/n) asked.

"Not yet, I'm sure I'll get a room at some motel."

"You can sleep at my place if you want."

"But I don't like it when you sleep at the floor! It's like you're getting punished!" Retorts Sayaka.

"No need to worry, you're a girl. A girl should always get their beauty sleep." He said.

"It's you're place so I should sleep at the floor."

"We'll talk about it when we arrive." He said.

Soon after a quick trip to the temple, they left and went to his place. The streets they walked was nothing but a few street lights shining on top of the roads and sidewalks. In a matter of minutes, they made it to his apartment building, where they walked up the stairs and went inside. With Sayaka's spare clothes in the back she brought along, she was able to change into her pajamas after she took a shower.

"After the shower, I have something to show you." (Y/n) said.

"If you say so." She said before taking a shower.

After the shower, she dried herself up, used the blow dryer to dry her hair, and puts on her pajamas. Before she could open the door, her boyfriend called her name.

"Sayaka, are you dressed?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Sayaka asked.

"I want you to close your eyes first after you open up the door."

"I'll do that." She did as he commanded.

"Give me your hand, I'll lead you." He said.

(Y/n) grabs her soft and pale hand and leads her to the place. She walked slowly so she wouldn't fall on top of anything. In a few steps around the room, she felt the cold tiled floor. It felt familiar, because usually when it came to his apartment, the only tiled floor was the kitchen of the apartment.

"I want you to sit down on this chair." He said.

She nods to his command and sits.

"You may open your eyes now, Sayaka." He said.

She opened up her eyes, it was then that what had appeared in front of her, was a heart box filled with chocolates, roses, and a cake. However, it wasn't any ordinary cake, it was a valentines cake. It read:

 ** _Happy Valentines Day!_**

 ** _I love you beautiful!_**

It was at that point, that Sayaka looked down and started sobbing.

"Sayaka! Are you crying? I'm sorry of what I did! I didn't know it would hurt you!" (Y/n) said.

He approached to the crying Sayaka, but without expecting it, she suddenly turned to him and placed her hands on both side of his face. She tilted her head and leaned her face close to his. Both ending up having their first kiss. They're whole bodies felt very hot because of the ongoing kiss.

 _Her lips taste sweet, is this was a kiss tastes like?_ He thought.

 _I'm glad I found a guy like him!_ Sayaka thought.

Upon releasing, they rested their foreheads against each other's.

"Thank you for everything that you've done for me. I never thought that I would date such a generous guy as you. So please...don't leave me." She asked.

"Not a chance, I'll never leave you. After we graduate from our schools, let us reunite!" (Y/n) begged.

"I can't wait for the day, when it comes to that, I'll never leave your side!" She said before she shared another heart warming kiss with (Y/n).

After the meal of eating the cake with milk, they agreed that they would sleep in the same bed. Of course, (Y/n) promised to not do anything suspicious to Sayaka's body. That was planned to be done in the far future, after marriage to be specific.


End file.
